


Missed Me (Now You Gotta Kiss Me)

by tooncestly



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, louies only there for like a little bit but im still tagging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: "Like...what if I mess it up??? Like what if I miss her or something??""How are you going to miss someone standing right in front of you?" Huey asks, putting down the book he was reading to actually look at Dewey. "Also, if you keep pacing like that, you'll leave a trail on the floor."--Dewey gets cast in the school play, and is terrified of messing up the stage kiss. He recruits Huey for help in practicing for the kiss, just in case. Not because he wants to kiss him. Really.





	Missed Me (Now You Gotta Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A fulfillment of a request from a lovely anon! Thanks for the request, I was looking for the excuse to write more tripletcest!!
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!

"Like...what if I mess it up??? Like what if I miss her or something??"

"How are you going to miss someone standing right in front of you?" Huey asks, putting down the book he was reading to actually look at Dewey. "Also, if you keep pacing like that, you'll leave a trail on the floor." Dewey stops in his tracks, and turns to glare at him. He feels like Huey isn't taking him seriously. His brother apparently is more concerned with his book than Dewey's first kiss, as he picks it back up and goes to return to reading. Dewey huffs, can't he see how important it is for Dewey to not mess this up? 

Dewey hops up to the sit where Huey is sitting, crawls up to where he can look up at Huey from his book. "Come on! Help me out with this? Please?" Huey raises an eyebrow. 

"Help how exactly?" Dewey can already feel his face heating up at the question. Huey is just staring at him while he tries to find the words. Dewey is reduced to making gestures until Huey sighs and puts the book down again. "Words, Dewey. Use your words." Dewey took a breath, opened his mouth, and said,

"Iwantyoutohelpmewiththekissingthing." Dewey's face now feels like it's _burning_, decides it's a good option to watch his feet instead of seeing Huey's reaction. And while Dewey doesn't see his face, he can tell his reaction by the tone of voice he uses.

"You want me to _what_?" Oh God, Dewey messed everything up. He shouldn't have even asked. 

"You know what? I'm going to ask Louie." Dewey is already making his way to get up, when Huey grabs his arm.

"You think Louie would do it?"

"For five bucks, yeah."

"Do you _really_ think he's that cheap?" Now that Dewey thinks about it...

"No." He sighs, lying back on the sit. This was a stupid idea. He may have been looking for an excuse to kiss Huey. It's not the reason he signed up for the play, he didn't know know there was a stage kiss. It just happened to be a good opportunity. Huey didn't have to know that though. "Please, Huey?" Huey sighs, and pushes the book out of the way. 

"Fine. C'mere." Dewey lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and scoots closer to Huey. Huey's breath is shaky, as he puts a hand gently on Dewey's cheek. Dewey lets out a small gasp, as Huey leans in closer and suddenly Dewey can feel Huey's beak against his own and. He really doesn't know how to feel. It's a strange sensation, one he's not used to. Dewey's confused on where to put his hands, so he decides to put them on his thighs. And then, as soon as it started, it ended, as Huey pulls away. 

"S-so? How was it?" Dewey blinks, tries to clear his head. That felt...he doesn't know how to describe it. It's something he's wanted to do for so long, and now that he's done it...

"Um. Uh. I don't know. I guess, I kinda excepted more? You know. With tongue." Huey looks doubtful. 

"Why would you need to use tongue with a stage kiss?" 

"Well! Y-you never know!" Huey lets out a frustrated noise, before wrapping his arms around his head and then suddenly-

His beaks against his brothers and then there was tongue-

And Dewey feels himself sink into it, let Huey's tongue slip under his, and lets out a small groan. Huey deepens the kiss at that, taking the opportunity to explore Dewey's mouth. Dewey just lets him do whatever, because he doesn't know what he's doing. Huey seems like he does though, somehow. And before Dewey could even blink, Huey's hands are under his shirt and Dewey begins to squirm. Why is he-

"What are you two doing?"

Dewey squeaks, as Huey pulls his mouth away from his to glare at Louie, a spit trail breaking as they pull apart. Louie doesn't look disgusted, more curious than anything. He looks _smug_. 

"What do you want, Louie?" 

"I just came in here to get a snack. Didn't except to see you two making out in here." Dewey makes a noise of discomfort, before burying himself in Huey's shoulder. "Couldn't you guys do that in your bedrooms or something? If Uncle Donald saw you like that, he'd be _preeeettttyyy_ upset." Huey just rolls his eyes.

"Like you get to judge, Louie." 

What? What does that mean?!

"Well, you guys enjoy each other. I'm gonna go raid the pantry." And then Louie's gone, and Dewey feels like he's going to die of embarrassment. 

"What did you mean by...?" Huey just shushes him, and pulls him down against his chest. 

"I'll tell you later. Wanna get back to practicing for your stage kiss?" And Dewey can feel himself blush and nods. 

He does need a little more practice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> check out stevinel.tumblr.com to request something or just to chat!!


End file.
